gabes_pokemon_adventures_digital_world_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle
Gabrielle is a 10-20-year-old girl who is a Digidestined partnered to Renamon. She is the daughter of Kathy and is the younger sister of Gregory. She is the wife of Ray and the mother of Gabriella, Raymond, Gabriel, and Rani. Personality Description Gabrielle is kind and sweet, but can be a little bit brash. She sometimes doesn't think before she speaks and sometimes says things she didn't mean to say. But she cares for her friends and family deeply. Bio During her time in the Kalos region with her friends, along with her friends, Gabrielle was chosen to become a Digidestined, she received her Digivice and met her partner Digimon, a Viximon who befriended her right away. Kwagumon attempted to eat Gabrielle, but she was saved by Viximon who Digivolved into Renamon. Renamon protected her partner from the may dangers that awaited her. When Kokatairimon attempted to kill Gabrielle, Lillie, and Annie, Renamon teamed up with Annie's partner, Lillymon and Lillie's partner, Meicoomon who saved their partners. Gabrielle and Renamon and the rest of the Digidestined found their crests. Gabrielle's crest was The Crest of Lovership and it allowed Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon who protected Gabrielle from DemiDevimon who attempted to attack her. Gabrielle and her friends faced Myotismon and the dark masters, Gabrielle and a few of the others kids were left against Piedmon. Piedmon lunged at Gabrielle, but Kyubimon knocked him away, Gabrielle and her friends watched in horror as Lillie was attacked by Piedmon, but little TK who hadn't give up hope helped save Lillie. The children fought the last bad guy. Gennai came up and told the children that they had to go home, but they would they meet up with their partners again someday. Renamon bid Gabrielle goodbye and Gabrielle and her friends were sent back to the Pokemon world. After three years, 13-year-old Gabrielle received a distress signal on her Digivice from her partner, Renamon. She came to help Renamon and reunited with her brother. She and her friends learned of the Digimon Emperor was trying to enslave all Digimon and decided to go after Pokemon too. Gabrielle's partner, Renamon and her friends', Kari, and TK's partner Digimon and Pokemon were attacked by Tyranomon whom the Digimon Emperor ordered them to destroy them, but they were saved by Digmon and their human partners who led them to safety. Gabrielle, her friends, Kari, and TK received their own Digi-Eggs and got brand new Digivices. Gabrielle's D-7 turned into a D-8 which was Yellow with Gold buttons. Renamon gained the ability to Digivolve into Foxmon with the DigiEgg of Lovership. Foxmon, Nefartimon, and Pegasusmon defeated the Tyranomon. The next episode, Gabrielle and her friends helped Matt rescue his partner, Gabumon and some other Digimon. Gabrielle winced when Kari yelled at Davis and she showed sympathy for Davis and tried to comfort him. But he didn't want to be comforted and Gabrielle ran after Kari to talk to her. Kari was pretty angry and she yelled at Gabrielle too, Gabrielle asked her what her problem was and ran away in tears. Ray told Kari angrily that she owed Gabrielle an apology and ran after Gabrielle. While Veemon was trying to cheer up Davis by fighting RedVegimon. Kari and TK ran to find Gabrielle and Ray since they needed them. Kari told TK that she shouldn't have yelled at Gabrielle and decided to apologize to her when she saw her. TK was the one who found Gabrielle and Ray sitting down on a rock. Kari put her hand on Gabrielle and apologized. Gabrielle accepted her apology and TK told them that they needed their help. Gabrielle had Renamon Digivolve to Foxmon who helped Garurumon destroy the tower which to which the Digimon Emperor used to control Digimon. In the next episode, Gabrielle and her friends helped rescue Gomamon, Joe's partner who was taken captive by the Digimon Emperor. They met up with Mimi Tachikawa again in the Digi Picnic. Gabrielle and Kari were both trapped in Guardian Angel and the Digimon Emperor sent Andromon to kill Gabrielle, Kari, Gatomon, and Renamon. But Ray, Davis, Tai, Yolei, Cody, and TK came to help and helped Andromon get back to his normal self. In the next episode, Gabrielle and her friends attended Davis's soccer game where Ken Ichijouji, the star player of his team glared at them while both Gabrielle and Yolei grew a crush on Ken making Gabrielle's boyfriend, Ray jealous. They later found out that the Digimon Emperor was really Ken Ichijouji. Ken takes interest in Agumon, Tai's partner and enslaves him. Gabrielle and her friends go back to the Digital World to save Agumon along with Matt, Marie, and Tai. TK's partner, Patamon, Marie's two Pokémon: Shinx and Skitty, Gabrielle's Pikachu, and Julie's Eevee were all captured by Ken's cronies and Ken attempted to turn them all into his slaves starting with Patamon first. Gabrielle and her friends managed to rescue the Pokémon and Digimon from Ken. Gabrielle and her friends participated in helping Sora rescue Biyomon. Gabrielle and TK rescued Kari in His Master's Voice. Ken took an interest in Renamon after watching her on the screen and decided that she would make a perfect slave. Ken threw a dark spirial at Renamon to enslave her, but Gabrielle blocked it with her body getting injured in the process. Renamon was shocked to see Gabrielle hurt and Digivolved into Kyubimon scaring Ken and his cronies off. But Ken vowed to get Renamon to become his slave. Gabrielle yelled at him saying she would never let him do that. In the next seven episodes, Gabrielle helped protect her friends' partner Digimon whom Ken went after. In the next four episodes, Gabrielle stayed behind with the gang to find Ken's base and stop him. They managed to find it with Gabrielle on Foxmon. After Ken's partner Wormmon sacrificed his life to save Ken from evil, Gabrielle and her friends told Ken that he was hurting innocent living creatures. Ken realized what he had done and reunited with Wommon have turned back into his kind self, but Wormmon died in his arms and Ken cried. Lillie and Marie's Shinx attempted to comfort Ken when he was crying. Ken walked home, Gabrielle wanted to run after him, but Ray stopped her and shook his head. The next episodes featured the gang going against Spirial Digimon. Ken came back to help the gang, but always disappeared afterwards. Ken developed a crush on Gabrielle, Lillie, and Yolei. Ken even helped save Gabrielle and Kari when they were captured by Arkuneimon and Mummymon who were holding them hostage. They faced Okiawa who attempted to lure both Gabrielle and Ken into the van, but Ken pushed Gabrielle out of the way when Okiawa attempted to grab Gabrielle. Gabrielle particapted in the rescue of Ken. In the last episodes, Gabrielle and her friends fought MaloMyotismon and won. Ken told Gabrielle that he had feelings for her, but Ray challenged him to a fight saying whoever wins gets Gabrielle. Ray won the fight earning Gabrielle's love. The two young adults went on dates and were finally married with Ken and his friends, and Gabrielle's friends attending the wedding. During the epilogue, Gabrielle was revealed to be pregnant with Ray rubbing her stomach. Gabrielle was revealed to have given birth to four children: Gabriella, Raymond, Gabriel, and Rani. Gabrielle appears in a few of the episodes with the old Digidestined, but their children appear more than them. Gabrielle is shown to be a loving mother towards her children. Relationships Margaret Gabrielle loves her grandmother very much. Ruthie Ruthie often sends Gabrielle gifts. Nancy Gabrielle loves her aunt very much. Kathy Gabrielle cares deeply for her mother and has a good relationship with her. Gregory Gabrielle cares deeply for her older brother. Renamon Gabrielle cares for and is very protective of her partner Digimon. Ray Ray and Gabrielle didn't get along at first, but soon become friends and soon grew feelings for each other ending up married with four children. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya Gabrielle is best friends with Kari. Crystal, Erika, Katrese, & Annie Gabrielle has known Crystal, Erika, Katrese, & Annie since they were small children. Bridget Gabrielle and Bridget are close friends. Relationships See RelationshipsCategory:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Digidestined Category:Sisters Category:Parents Category:Spouses